Would you die for me?
by ShiKami-chan
Summary: au-ish mattxmello; matt died and needs help to move on.


I own nothing! ^_~

^_^ ^_~ ^_^ ^_~ ^_^ ^_~

Mello sat under his favorite tree as he always did, sketch book open, mind reliving the worst moment of his life.

_matt was lieing on a hospital bed, iv lines and machines obsuring his body a tube breathing for him, and bandages all over._

_it was discusting. _

_it was vile and a waste. _

_matt looked like he had already died, the machines living for him._

_absoultly discusting._

Mello's hand flew over the page drawing memories to keep them fresh.

_the machines beeped and green lines tryed to prove he was alive and would get better._

_mello started to feel tears welling up in his eyes_

_boys don't cry._

_that too is discusting._

_a nurse walked in an changed the almost empty bag that once held fluid that was leading into matt's arm presumably another thing to keep his body alive while his mind had already left_

_discusting._

'_don't waste your time' Mello had said 'he's already dead'_

_the nurse looked confused and tryed to console the blonde boy, tell him that matt could still get better._

_ingorance, incopetence, or just plain stupidity._

_discusting._

Mello sighed and looked at what he had drawn. it was a picture of Matt, it always was, he was standing by a locker playing some video games. Mello tryed to think about happier memories and decided to relive their first meeting.

_Mello walked through the grass trying to find his sanity. _

_everything was the same._

_everything would always be the same._

_L would always like Near more._

_Near would always come first._

_no longer did Mello see the purporse in living._

_he was stupid and useless. _

_school was a bore._

_everything going by the same schedual._

_the teachers droning on and on about things he didn't need to know._

_Mello wanted something better_

_the blonde didn't know what but he wanted something better._

_something that chanced and grew as he did._

_someone._

_the next day, of course, Mello went to school but something changed._

_there was a boy._

_he was sitting on a table playing video games on some stupid hand-held device._

_mello couln't help but stare._

_who the hell wears goggles?_

'_i do' the boy said. Mello haden't realised that he vocalized his thought._

'_well obviously you do. but who are you' Mello asked as he bit off a peice of chocolate_

'_i'm Mail Jeevas you can call me matt though' the strange boy said. 'who are you?"_

'_i'm Mihael Keehl' he paused 'people tend to call me mello'_

Mello sighed. maybe it's okay he's dead. He knew that wasn't true but it helped to think that way. Matt had been pronounced brain dead 3 days ago and they took him off life-support. Mello had known Matt was dead for sevral days so the official act just washed passed him.

Mello stood up, put his sketch book away and started walking no where in particular thinking only of his lost lover.

"mello, mello! wake up choco-boy!" mello oped his eyes and saw matt naked and sitting on the edge of his bed. mello sat up and looked at dark eyes.

"matt?" the boy nodded "you're dead." he nodded again

"i need you to help me" matt said, slowly getting up and walking over to the blonde boy "help me leave" mello once again felt tears threating to fall and he shook is head violantly, murmuring to himself

'he's not real, you're dreaming'

matt smiled "remember when i said i loved you" mello nodded "i need you to help me. please." mello looked at his lost lover.

"what do you need me to do?" he said quietly. matt extended a hand and mello took it

"follow me"

the two boys walked down the streets passing faceless people. matt lead mello to a tall abandoned office building and they climbed the staircase to the roof

"why are we here?" mello asked

"would you die for me?" mello's eyes widened and he droped matt's cold hand

"w-what why do you need me to die?" he asked screaming at the top of his lungs. matt put a finger to mello's trembling lips

"i can only go if i'm with you" matt brought their bodies together and kissed his chocolate-obsessed lover. "i love you"

"m-matt i love you too but i-" mello couldn't think of a reason to stay alive. "i'm scared" he said, his voice back to a bear whisper.

"me too" matt admitted and they walked hand in hand to the edge of the building and teary-eyed, mello looked and matt one last time and saw a wicked smile directed at the ground.


End file.
